In recent years, building-integrated photovoltaics (Building-Integrated Photovoltaics: BIPV) systems have been attracting attention as inexpensive and convenient power generation systems which use renewable energy. For the achievement of such power generation systems, the development of light end flexible solar cell has been desired, and chalcopyrite-type solar cells have been attracting attention as one of the cells.
The chalcopyrite-type solar cells are adapted to use a compound semiconductor of chalcopyrite structure for photoelectric conversion layers, and transparent electrodes are placed on light-receiving surfaces of the photoelectric conversion layers for sunlight. As the transparent electrodes applied to the solar cells, ones composed mainly with the use of a metal oxide, for example, compositions are disclosed which use an indium tin oxide (Indium Tin Oxide: ITO) (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below). In addition, as another example of the transparent electrodes, compositions are disclosed which are obtained by laminating a discontinuous net-like metal silver network and a transparent oxide conductive thin film obtained with the use of a metal oxide such as zinc oxide (ZnO2) (for example, see Patent Literature 2 below).